ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
CADPAT
The Canadian Disruptive Pattern (CADPAT) is the computer-generatd digital camouflage pattern currently used by the Canadian Forces. CADPAT is designed to reduce the likelihood of detection by night vision devices. The basic uniform consists of a wide brim combat hat, helmet cover, T-shirt, tunic, trousers, fragmentation vest, and tactical vest. It was the first digital pattern introduced by the Canadian Forces. __FORCETOC__ Background Canada's desire for a new soldier system dated back to Nov. 1988 and closely follows efforts in many NATO countries. The first research effort, called Integrated Protective Clothing and Equipment (IPCE) Technology Demonstration was initiated in 1995 but then was cancelled due to high systems cost and failure to meet the majority of the requirements. Ongoing operations in the mid 1990s led to the creation of the Clothe the Soldier (CTS) projectm which directly addressed the NATO soldier system capability areas of survivability and sustainability. The Canadian Disruptive Pattern was a part of ongoing research and implemented during the Clothe the Soldier Project. Pattern variations In development for the better part of a decade, the pattern comes in three varieties: temperate woodland (TW), arid region (AR), and winter/arctic (WA). The temperate woodland pattern became the standard issue for the Army in 2002, with the Air Force following suit in 2004. Uniforms and equipment in CADPAT material replaced the olive green material used since the early 1960s. Some civilian firms are licensed to sell clothing and accessories using CADPAT-like material as long as the patterns do not match official CF uniform and equipment patterns. These are commercially available froma wide variety of sources. Temperate woodland CADPAT TW has four specific colors- light green, dark green, brown, and black- and was first introduced in 1996 on the helmet cover for the new CG634 helmet then coming into service. At the same time, the pattern was also introduced on a new soldier's individual camouflage net. The CADPAT TW uniform allows Canadian soldiers protection from observation by the naked eye and night vision devices. Arid regions Concurrent with the trials of CADPAT TW, work was carried out to identify a uniform for operations in desert, near desert, and savannah environmental conditions. This three-color pattern, known as CADPAT arid regions (AR), incorporates three different colors of brown. the CADPAT design for arid regions has been approved, and the transfer of this digital technology is ongoing to the textiles industry. CADPAT AR also features two additional arm pockets and Velcro on the arms compared to the TW uniform. In light of the deployment of the Immediate Reaction Force to Afghanistan, the CADPAT AR project was expedited with the intent that it would be issued to soldiers in the summer of 2002. Winter/arctic The winter/arctic pattern was introduced as an upgrade to the current monochrome winter whites to further enhance the Canadian soldier's camouflage capability by day and night. It includes near infared technology. Urban Defence Research and development Canada based at CFB Suffield has a requirement to develop a new urban pattern for the Canadian Forces based on the three major metropolitan areas of Canada: Toronto, Vancouver, and Montreal. The new pattern is known as the Canadian urban environment pattern (CUEPAT). Items Boots the Canadian Forces were working on a new combat boot made with the CADPAT pattern. There was some negative feedback from Canadian soldiers, and due to this, the Canadian Forces is reviewing the requirement for the CADPAT boots, and the newest issue general purpose (GP) boots, similar to the outgoing Mark III boots, are black. Various trials on boots are Gore-Tex and colors, and are ongoing. Rainsuit The converged CADPAT rainsuit (CCR) is a combat clothing systems equipped with a waterproof, moisture vapor permeable intended to provide protection from the wind and rain. The CCR is available in two variants, the CADPAT TW and CADPAT AR. Rucksack The CTS rucksack is a fielding rucksack which was designed to provide soldiers the equipment needed in three variants. The CTS rucksack is available in two different colors. Fighting order The fighting order includes the tactical vest and the fragmentation protective vest which was designed to provide the basic requirement of equipment immediately available for combat. Battle order The battle order is a fighting order which was designed to support a soldier in a combat zone for a period of 72 hours. Marching order The marching order is a battle order rucksack designed to provide the necessary equipment to support a soldier in combat zone during an infinite period of time. Improved combat uniform The Canadian Forces will receive a new CADPAT uniform from 2012. The new uniform known as "improved combat uniform" or ICU will receive 17 enhancements including: *Mandarin collar *Integrated kneepads *Velcro attachments on sleeve cuffs *Flat chest pockets The pattern of the ICU will remain the same, and the CADPAT pattern will not be altered. In addition to the uniform modifications, DND has decided to adopt a different style of boots, similar to those currently worn in use in overseas operations. These improved boots will be brown or tan in color and consist of a suede material, versus the traditional black leather. The new boot design allos for improved air circulation, lighter boots, and the new color is more relevant to current operational situations. The Department of National Defence estimates the production rate would be about 24,000 ICU uniforms per year. The decision to change the combat uniform is mostly due to problems with drying, and it offers poor integration with operational equipment. The other reason is the loss of color after only one year of use. Category:NATO Category:Western Nations